1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a dual display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile device (mobile terminal, portable device, portable terminal) can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
In recent time, a mobile terminal is developed in a bar type whose front surface is mostly configured as a screen. The bar type mobile terminal has the advantages in the aspect of no need of an opening and closing operation and a simplified design, but also has a disadvantage in view of difficulty in configuring a large screen. When a dual display unit is provided on the mobile terminal to configure the large screen, such advantages of the bar type may not be guaranteed. To overcome this, a new form factor which ensures the advantages of the bar type and also allows for use of the dual display unit may be considered.